One and Only
by AshleyLuvsYa
Summary: "Don't you think it's kind of cliché? the popular cheerleader falling for the loser?"


**I Don't own any of these character, they all belong to FOX. **

_"Don't you think it's kind of cliché? the popular cheerleader falling for the loser?"_

"So I'm like 'Blaine, you can't wear stripes, plaid and a bow tie at the same time, I will refuse to go out in public with you if you do'"

listening to Kurt go on and on about Blaine was torture sometimes. I love him, he's my best friend, but there are some things that I just don't care about. _At all._

I could hear him still going on about how it should be illegal to clash patterns and go out in public or something, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was more on the lookout for one of the cheerleaders with an ice cold slushie in their hand. I hadn't been slushied in 2 days, so I was on my toes like no other. I figured I would get slushied 5 times at least today just to make up for lost times.

"Y'know what I mean, Rachel?" I turned back to Kurt "Huh? Oh, yeah. Totally" I heard him let out a dramatic sigh. "You weren't listening were you?" "I'm sorry, it's just you talk so much about Blaine and sometimes it can get a little boring!"

"Sorry!" he said throwing his hands up in defense "Maybe if you contributed to conversations a little more, it wouldn't be so boring." I scoffed at the one. "Oh yes, let me just talk about my jumpin' love life. Well see, I had sex with 4 different people last weekend, and then I have these 6 girls that won't leave me alone, I'm so torn at all the girls throwing themselves at me, I just don't know who to choose!"

I could practically hear Kurt rolling his eyes "Sarcasm aside!" he stopped at his locker pulling a book out "You should go out and look for someone. I know you think there's no one here in Lima for you, but if I was able to find a boy as great as Blaine in Ohio, you're bound to find the perfect girl for you somewhere"

_If only it were that easy_

"I know its jus-" I stopped a few feet away from my locker. I turned to see Kurt's eyes widen, and then look at me with sympathy.

_Not again_

I walked up to my locker which was now vandalized with pictures of half-naked girls on them, and the word "Dyke" spray painted in bright red on the front of it. I really thought after Santana had got suspended for 2 weeks last time that she would stop with the locker vandalizing.

I could handle the slushies; I had back up outfits for that, but this? It took hours of staying after to school to scrub it off every time they did this.

"Hey Berry, keep your lesbian porn on your laptop at home, no one wants that shit here" I turned around to see Santana Lopez walking by, along with Brittany and Quinn, her two sidekicks. I rolled my eyes and prepared for a slushie in about 2 seconds, but there was nothing.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Santana, Brittany and Quinn standing in front of me, giving me a weird look. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Santana practically barked at me. I stumbled back a bit, her voice scaring me. "The slushie machine is broke, so consider yourself lucky Berry, or else you'd be taking a blueberry and strawberry bath right now. Although, you might enjoy that too much, getting yourself all wet and sticky in front of other girls"

I turned around, trying to ignore Santana's rude comments. Opening my locker, I heard her still going. "What do you do to clean yourself off? Or during gym? You think they would make you use the boys locker room seeing's how penis clearly doesn't turn you on." I heard her sigh, shaking her head. "You're pathetic, and worthless. No wonder no one likes you"

I closed my eyes, forcing myself not to let a single tear fall. They weren't worth it, I would be bigger and better than them someday, I know it.

"See you later, lesboobies. Try not to bring any more of your Carpetmuncher porn to school, got it?"

After I few seconds I looked to see the 3 of them walking down the hall. I was about to turn away when all of a sudden one of them turned around and looked back at me.

It was Quinn, the quieter one. She never really said anything mean; she would just throw the slushies. Santana was the more verbal one, while Brittany just stood there looking completely innocent, doing whatever Santana told her to.

I made eye contact with Quinn, not knowing what to do, when suddenly she gave me what looked like a smile, more of a sympathetic smile I guess, but still a smile. Then she mouthed something, which I figured out to actually be "I'm Sorry"

_Oh. That was new_

Out of the 3 and a half years I've been in High School and the 1 year I've been out of the closet, I've never had a single person apologize for being cruel to me.

It was quite nice, actually.

"Come on" Kurt said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Let's get these pictures off your locker before Figgins see's and gives you detention or suspends you" I nodded, reaching up and ripping a picture of a half-naked Meghan Fox down.

_Oh please, that's not even her hottest picture._

**A/N: I don't know if anyone is going to like this, but if you do, that's fantastic! i'm not to keen on updating fast right now since i haven't got much feedback, so if you like it and want me to update soon, by all means let me know! :)**_  
><em>


End file.
